Love Me
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: Dallas and Johnny have been together for about a year now, and haven't even rounded second base. At first, Johnny suspects it's because Dally isn't one to show affection, but eventually he becomes worried that Dally isn't all into him as Johnny thinks he is...


They were officially out as a couple for nearly a year, but as far as anybody else was concerned, they simply acted like two best friends. Guy pals, two bros practically joined at the hip. If there was any romantic love between them, it sure didn't show in public. And to them, that was just fine.

For a while.

Love was everywhere. Every time Johnny turned around, some couple was holding hands or kissing in the back of a car. Even Ponyboy and Cherry had their share of public affection ever since they became an item. Physical attraction was a crucial part of a relationship, Johnny had been taught, and that greatly concerned him. Ever since he and Dally had started going out, they hadn't gone any further than a few occasions of mild make out sessions. All this time, Dally had never once held his hand. Sometimes when the gang went out to see a movie, Dally would drape an arm around Johnny's shoulder in the backseat of the car, but even then he wouldn't stare directly in Johnny's eyes or whisper anything romantic. He wouldn't even tell Johnny that he loved him. Not to mention the fact that Johnny was still very much a virgin.

At first, Johnny just figured that was in Dally's nature. Dally was a tough guy, not known to spread much affection around the neighborhood. But when even Ponyboy expressed concern, Johnny began to wonder if that was really all there was.

"You mean he's _never_ held yer hand?" Ponyboy asked in surprise one day as they were hanging out after school before Dally came to pick Johnny up.

"Is that a bad thing?" Johnny responded.

Ponyboy let out a small whistle. "I'll say it is. Hell, Cherry held my hand immediately after we were a done deal."

Johnny frowned. "Mebbe Dally don't like holding hands."

"He's gotta," Ponyboy told him. "Ain't nobody that doesn't like holding hands."

At this point, Johnny could feel his heart dropping. "What does that mean? He don't wanna be with me anymore?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "I dunno, man. Mebbe. Mebbe not. You go ask him."

"I can't ask him a thing like that," Johnny whined. "He'll slit my throat."

Ponyboy only shook his head. "Then mebbe it just wasn't meant to be."

Ponyboy's words echoed in Johnny's head all day. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe after all this time, after this whole year, Dally didn't actually love him one bit. Maybe Johnny was wasting his time.

Dally pulled up in front of the two boys and immediately told Johnny to hop in.

Johnny took one last look at Ponyboy, who only shrugged back at him, and got into the car.

"Hey, kid," Dally said, his usual greeting whenever Johnny got in the car. Johnny hated when Dally called him that. It made him feel juvenile. Like Dally's kid brother. He didn't want to be Dally's kid brother. He wanted to be Dally's lover. Dally wouldn't ever kiss his kid brother. But he sure as hell would kiss his lover.

They were silent for the whole ride, neither one looking at each other. Dally's eyes transfixed on the road and Johnny adverting his head to the side, watching all the scenery go by.

And when the car stopped right in front of Johnny's house, he did something he thought he'd never do. He turned to Dally, stared him straight in the eyes, leaned forward, and grabbed the collar of Dally's shirt, pulling the older man into a forceful kiss.

Dally was most obviously surprised, but he didn't fight it off. He didn't touch Johnny, but he opened his mouth and allowed for the younger boy to slip his tongue inside Dally's mouth. If anything, he welcomed the kiss and helped Johnny, letting their tongues caress each other. Johnny's hands were on Dally's face, cupped around his cheeks to pull their lips closer together.

Johnny was practically kneeling on the seat by now, forcing himself into the kiss like the person he absolutely wasn't. Normally Johnny was that obedient do-whatever-you-tell-him puppy. He never strived for dominance, and yet here he was, leading Dally in some serious mouth dancing. And dammit if he didn't have the hugest boner right then.

And Dally let it happen. That is, until Johnny's hands started creeping downwards. When Johnny's palms pressed against Dally's chest, the older man broke the kiss and pushed Johnny away by the shoulder.

Johnny was confused. They sat there for a moment, just catching their breathes and attempting to process what just happened. And then Dally spoke. "You should get home, Johnny."

You should get home. Not 'let's continue this later' or 'oh God Johnny I love you.' No. Just 'you should get home.' For some reason, that depressed Johnny greatly. However, he had switched back to loyal puppy and couldn't disobey the man he loved. So he awkwardly got out of the car and headed home. He could hear Dally drive away behind his back, and by that point he was nearly fighting back tears. Dally hadn't even hesitated to push him away. He obviously didn't want to touch Johnny, so maybe Ponyboy was right. Maybe it really wasn't meant to be.

Unfortunately, whether or not Johnny and Dally were meant for each other had little to do with the fact that Johnny was sporting a huge erection. When he got home, the very first thing he did was run into his room, lock the door behind him, tear down his pants, and start whacking away. He didn't even care. He sat on his bed, shamelessly stroking himself with the image of Dally lurking around in his mind. He pictured the two of them intertwining their bodies, sweaty and hot and just in a state of passionate love. He imagined Dally's tongue licking down his body, wrapping around his cock, rimming his virgin asshole. He fantasized about Dally's large, callused hands running over skin, just all the skin, roaming over Johnny's nipples, caressing his ass cheeks, gently fondling his testicles. And all this while Johnny just sat their with his eyes closed and a hand seriously pumping up and down his throbbing erection. Dally. Dally. Oh, Johnny was in love with him. He wanted to kiss Dally and hold hands and whisper romantic things and he wanted them to make love. Hot, wild, rough sex and slow, soft passionate lovemaking. Just everything.

And then he exploded. He had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out loud as he came, spewing hot semen all over the covers of his bed. It felt good, above everything else. No matter how dirty it was, no matter how impossible it seemed, Johnny just relieved himself of so much pressure. He sat there in pure orgasmic peace for a couple moments, imagining the aftermath of a passionate session of making love with Dally. He imagined Dally draping an arm around him and pulling the covers up over their naked bodies and whispering how much he loved him in Johnny's ear.

And once Johnny had snapped back to reality, he realized that Dally wasn't actually there, and that it was just him, covered in his own semen.

That night, Johnny cleaned himself up, took a freezing cold shower, and went to sleep dreaming about Dally yet again. Only this time, instead of sex, they were just cuddling, surrounded by a forest of trees and flowers. Johnny's head was against Dally's chest, just listening to his heartbeat slowly. Oh, what a fantastic dream. Oh, what a cruel reality.

All that week, Johnny tried his hardest to drive Dally crazy. Every morning, when Dally dropped him off in front of the school, Johnny would give him a quick peck on the lips, only to have Dally not react whatsoever. When Dally picked him up, Johnny would kiss him hard and hot, only to have Dally push him away when they got too close. On Friday night, the gang took a trip to the drive-in theater. Instead of paying attention to the movie, Johnny had set his mind on making Dally look at him. When he put his hand on Dally's thigh, Dally didn't react. However, when Johnny began to hike his hand up, becoming increasingly closer to Dally's crotch, the older man grabbed his wrist firmly, yet softly, and removed it from his leg. By that point Johnny didn't know what to do, and that night he had the most vicious masturbation session he had ever had in his life. It seemed like everything he was trying to do to drive Dally crazy was backfiring and turning him crazy instead.

So on Saturday evening, Johnny decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, and that he was going to get Dally to admit his feelings one way or another, whether he loved him or hated him or just didn't give a damn.

He walked right up to Dally's door and knocked on it with the courage he had never had in his whole life.

When Dally opened the door, he was shirtless and obviously tired. Johnny guessed he had been asleep all day, inferred from his massive bedhead and disgruntled posture. Johnny's knock had woken him up, and it was obvious he was not happy about it. "Whaddaya want, kid?" Dally asked, his voice hoarse and raspy like he hadn't spoken all day, which he probably hadn't.

Dally standing there freshly woken up with his bare chest glistening with sweat and boxers riding dangerously low on his hips, exposing just a small peek of the trail of pubic hair that was tucked into said boxer was the absolute sexiest thing Johnny had ever seen in his life. All he wanted to do was throw himself into his boyfriend's arms and yell "Take me, Dally!" In fact, why not? He had only hell to lose, after all.

"Take me, Dally," Johnny called out, yelling the socially unacceptable words while standing right there in the doorway of Dally's house.

Dally let his jaw drop and his eyes widen. His first action was to grab Johnny roughly by the wrist and drag him into the house, slamming the door behind him and forcing Johnny against the wall. "You wanna say that one more time in front of everybody? The hell you talking about?"

Johnny had already thrown all his dignity out the door by this point. "Let's do it, Dally. Please. I want you. I want you bad."

At first, Dally looked confused. This was his boyfriend? The cute little Johnny Cade who listened to everyone and wouldn't hurt a fly? Suddenly begging for Dally to fuck him up the ass? Unbelievable. He shook his head and turned his back to Johnny, walking to the opposite side of the room with the intention of grabbing a cigarette pack. Jesus Christ, he hadn't smoked all day, maybe he was just hallucinating. "No," he stated sternly.

Johnny was hurt. Here he was, practically throwing himself at Dally's feet and Dally was refusing sex. "Why not?" He whimpered, his back still pressed against the wall. "Is it because I'm a virgin? Because I'm not experienced enough for you?"

"Course that ain't it," Dally sighed, grabbing his pack of cigarettes with his back still to Johnny.

"Then why?" Johnny asked again. "Is it because you don't love me?"

Dally snapped his head around to stare the younger boy straight in the eyes, obviously shocked. "Who put that idea in your head?"

"Ponyboy," Johnny told him.

Dally laughed. "Ponyboy? You listen to a screwed up kid like that?"

"He said you didn't love me," Johnny explained, nearing hysterics. "Because you don't hold my hand or hug me or-."

"Well damn kid, if you want me to hold yer hand, I'll-."

"And he said mebbe it wasn't meant to be, and I've got to believing him too, that you don't love me and mebbe you're just poking fun all over me, and-."

"Johnny Cade, you hush yer mouth up right now," Dally snapped at him. He set his cigarette box back on the counter and walked back up to the smaller boy, staring him deeply in the eyes. "And don't you listen to that Ponyboy anymore. He don't know a thing about what he's preaching."

"Then why?" Johnny asked again. "Why don't you touch me, Dally? I love you. There, I've said it, now don't you love me?"

"Now, Johnny-."

"Don't you love me?" Johnny repeated, desperately.

There was a moment of silence for a minute, and Johnny felt his heart felt his heart sink harder than the Titanic. He could already feel the tears welling up behind his eyes and he struggled not to blink, because if he blinked the tears would fall and Dally would scold him for being a pansy because real men don't cry. Dally wouldn't answer. He wouldn't say he loved him. Probably because he never did, and that's what hurt Johnny the most.

But, just while Johnny was thinking it was all over for the both of them, Dally did the unexpected. He placed his hands up against the wall, trapping Johnny on either side of the younger boy's head, leaned forward, and captured Johnny's lips in kiss. A soft kiss, one unlike any they'd ever had. It was nothing but lips touching lips over and over for the longest time, and when Dally pressed his tongue against Johnny's teeth, seeking for entrance, Johnny didn't hesitate a bit to open his mouth and allow the appendage passageway.

Dally gave his tongue free range, gliding it over Johnny's teeth and tangling with his tongue, slowly. Very slowly. Nothing here was rushed. This was the softest, slowest, and most silent kiss the two of them had ever shared. So silent, in fact, that Johnny held his breath the entire duration, too afraid that he would make a sound and ruin absolutely everything. Because ruining everything now would be the worst thing in the world. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, just like every time they kissed, but even more so now. Now, when the world was absolutely silent except for the sweet sound of lips smacking against lips.

Dally gently grabbed Johnny's lower lip with his teeth and bit down lightly, just enough to break Johnny out of his silence and emit a small mewl of pleasure. After that, he broke away from the younger boy, faces still ridiculously close and his hands still on either side of Johnny's head.

For a minute, the two of them just stared at each other, Johnny's heart aching to burst out of his chest. And then he just couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed Dally's face and smashed their lips together again in another kiss, this one ten times rougher and messier. And Dally let him.

Unlike the previous, this kiss was sloppy and totally unprofessional. Teeth clacked against each other and got in the way of just everything, tongues got hopelessly tangled, and Johnny even choked a little having Dally's tongue just a bit too far down his throat. But that didn't matter.

Dally snaked his hands down Johnny's body, settling his palms on the boy's waist as they continued their kiss. They were more vocal this time, little moans and grunts escaping every so often. Johnny groaned against Dally's lips and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's naked neck to pull him closer, and closer still. Dally was hot and topless, which only rose the temperature up between them and made Johnny feel like he was just going to melt into a puddle right then and there.

But when Johnny pushed his hips up against Dally's crotch, the older man pushed him away yet again. Their lips separated, as did their bodies, and Johnny was left feeling empty yet again. "We can't," Dally said firmly.

"Why not?" Johnny found himself asking again. All he wanted was a straight answer, and here Dally was again evading absolutely everything.

Dally sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd never forgive myself."

"But I want you to," Johnny explained.

"You don't even understand how crazy I get around you, Johnny," Dally finally admitted. "Every time you touch me, every time I think about you, just…Jesus Christ, everything I want to do to you. If we tried and then halfway you decided you didn't want it no more, I don't think I'd be able to stop. And then afterwards you'd run out and never speak to me again and you'd hate me, and dammit Johnny, I don't want you to hate me."

This was all news to Johnny. He had a hard time taking in everything he was hearing, and he stuttered a little bit to say "I'd never hate you, Dally. I'm the same, too. If we tried, I don't think I'd be able to stop halfway either."

"I'm trying to control myself," Dally told him.

"Don't," Johnny said. "No more. Please Dally, just take me already. I'm yours and I ain't gonna be nobody else's."

"Johnny, if we do this, you can't say no. If you say no, I won't be able to stop, and I'll rape you and I'll hate myself and it'll be all your fault."

"I won't, I won't say no. Dammit Dally, just fuck me!"

Dally was absolutely shocked to hear those words come out of his cute boyfriend's mouth. But he couldn't deny that it turned him on immensely. He sighed and ran his fingers through his greasy hair once more before taking Johnny by the wrist and leading up away from the wall. "All right then, c'mon," he said, sitting Johnny down at the edge of the bed.

With Dally standing right in front of him, Johnny was face-to-face with the older man's crotch, the only thing covering Dally's slowly growing erection being the thin material of his boxers. Dally took Johnny's face in his hands and lifted his head up so that they could look each other in the eyes. "You know what to do, right, baby?"

Johnny blinked. This was all still so surreal to him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He nodded slowly and muttered "I…I think so."

"All right then." Dally let go of Johnny's face and set him free. "Show me."

The first thing Johnny did was take a deep breath. He brought his hands up and placed them on Dally's rock hard stomach, massaging the flesh beneath his fingertips. He slowly traced the outline of Dally's abdominal hair and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Or five.

He began to worry if he was taking too long, if Dally was getting impatient, but when he looked up, Dally was just giving him a small smile like it didn't matter if this took all night. Damn, if Johnny wasn't completely and irreversibly in love with him before, he sure was now.

He gripped the edge of Dally's boxers and took another deep breath before slowly pulling them down, just getting a little more excited as more and more flesh became revealed to him. Then at last, Dally was fully exposed and Johnny bit his lower lip. Needless to say, he had never seen Dally naked before, and to hell if it wasn't the sexiest thing in the entire universe. Dally was well-built, no questions asked, and Johnny was intent on exploring ever part of that perfect body.

He hurriedly grabbed onto Dally's aching penis, but Dally put a hand on his cheek. "Johnny, baby, no need to rush."

Johnny only nodded and turned his attention back to the hardening erection before him. It was probably the most gorgeous piece of human male anatomy, not that he stared at a lot of male anatomy, but still. Of course, his views might have been biased since Dally was, naturally, the man he loved most.

He gripped the base of Dally's cock and slowly slid his hand up until his thumb rested upon the tip, in which he proceeded to rub in small, gently circles. Dally expressed just how much he liked the ministrations by rolling his hips into Johnny's touch.

Then Johnny leaned forward, bring his face hardly a few centimeters away from the weeping appendage and stuck his tongue out.

"You don't have to," Dally told him.

"I wanna," Johnny responded. "Just let me."

"Hey, I ain't complaining."

Johnny allowed for his tongue to lightly press against the tip of Dally's cock, barely enough to get a real taste. This whole thing felt weird. Here he was, holding another man's cock and about to actually lick it. Albeit it was Dally, his boyfriend, the man he loved, this was still his first time doing such a thing.

But however inexperienced Johnny might have been, he certainly didn't hesitate much to slowly take Dally and engulf him in his mouth. Dally let out a small grunt and his hands hitched onto the back of Johnny's head, tangling with the greasy strands of hair to help guide Johnny onto his cock.

Hardly halfway down Dally's length, Johnny began choking. That was unfortunately his limit, but his hands fit around what he couldn't get his mouth on, and he began bobbing his head back and forth, letting Dally's erection slide against his tongue.

"Yeah," Dally sighed. "Just like that. You're doing great." It wasn't the first blowjob Dally had ever gotten. Nor was it the best. Johnny was still an inexperience virgin, but that was mainly Dally's fault anyways. Experience didn't even matter at this point. What mattered wasn't how good the person was at giving head, what mattered was who the person giving head was, that being Johnny. At this point, Johnny would be the only one Dally would let touch him like this. That, and watching Johnny suck him off below him was just the most erotic thing ever.

"God that's hot, Johnny."

And that's when Dally pulled Johnny back off his cock by the hair. "Enough," he said. "Or I'll go crazy."

Johnny was going to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth, he was being kissed and simultaneously being pushed back on the bed while Dally got on top of him, their tongues dancing all the way. "I'm naked and you're not," Dally growled hoarsely in the sexiest voice Johnny had ever heard. "That ain't fair, y'know."

That being said, Dally slid Johnny's shirt over his head as sensuously as possible, being extra careful to make sure he brushed over Johnny's nipples as much as possible. Each time he did, Johnny made a beautiful little sound that made Dally's dick positively twitch in anticipation.

The whole process was extremely slow. Dally took his time unbuckling Johnny's pants and sliding them down. However, once the deed was done and Johnny was fully exposed, the young boy suddenly had a pang of modesty. He crossed his legs together nervously once he saw that lusty look in Dally's eyes. It was embarrassing, really, just laying there beneath his boyfriend, fully naked for the very first time.

"Aw c'mon," Dally laughed, pushing Johnny's legs apart. "You're a beauty, lemme see. Let's make you feel good too, right?" He joked, taking Johnny's leaking erection in his hands and giving it a few experienced strokes with his more than callused hand. Johnny found this absolutely euphoric and arched his back into Dally's touch, let out small little mewls and moans and clutching the bedsheets desperately.

"You're so sensitive," Dally teased, one hand massaging Johnny's chest while the other hand pumped its designated penis. "I love that."

"D-don't…" Johnny gasped. "Don't say that?"

"Don't say what?" Dally grinned. "That you're gorgeous right now writhing beneath me? That you love it when I touch you like this? That you can't wait to feel my thick cock in your virgin hole?"

"Oh god," Johnny groaned, shuddering as Dally flicked a nipple expertly. "You're so good at this."

Dally laughed. "Naw, you're just an amateur."

"I'll learn"

"I'm counting on that."

"Dally, oh god, I'm going to cum."

"Hell if you are." Dally let go of Johnny's cock, leaving the poor boy unsatisfied and horny and practically humping the air like mad trying to find some sort of friction to satisfy himself.

The whole sight was quite amusing to Dally, who only slipped a hand between Johnny's legs and prodded a finger against Johnny's tight asshole.

Johnny squirmed a little bit. Obviously, nobody had ever touched him there before. It felt strange, naturally. Like, what if it hurt? He had heard it would hurt the first time, and that it would only hurt for a little while, but what if it hurt bad? What if Dally couldn't…fit? What would they do then?

Dally, sending Johnny's uneasiness, smirked and brought that hand back up, this time prodding two fingers against Johnny's lips. "Hey Johnny, suck them, will ya?"

Johnny thought it was a strange request, but he opened his mouth and let Dally slip his fingers in. He coated the fingers in saliva, and when Dally drew them out, he saw the older man with this amused expression on his face. "You pervert," he called him.

"Only for you, baby." Dally chuckled and again slithered his now wet hand down Johnny's body to gently prod against the puckered hole between Johnny's legs. Only this time he began to ease a finger in.

Immediately, Johnny screamed out "Stop!" and grabbed Dally's forearm. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was just too foreign. Too weird.

Dally groaned. "Aw Johnny, I can't stop now. You promised."

Johnny bit his lip. "I know…I'm sorry. You can continue."

"Hey." Dally frowned, stroking Johnny's cheek lazily with one hand. "Look at me. Do you want this? Cause I ain't doing this if you don't. I don't wanna hurt you, Johnny."

"I know," Johnny responded. "I want it. You don't know how long I've wanted it. You can…you can move."

"Kay, baby." Dally allowed himself to slip his index finger completely into Johnny's ass. The boy shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot, and Dally didn't move until he had become accustomed to the feeling of a finger up his butt.

Dally very thoroughly prepared his lover. It was Johnny's first time, after all. Dally had taken extra care to find Johnny's sweet spot, sending the younger boy into a fit of pleasure and pleading for more. More anything, just more.

Then once the foreignness faded and Dally thought Johnny was ready, he spit on his hand and started stroking himself, just staring at his boyfriend naked and sprawled out for him and only for him. God knows how long he had wanted this. This past year, when pictures of Johnny were the only things he dreamed about. How many times he had touched himself to the thought of being sheathed completely inside Johnny, but oh how he had to refrain. The past year had been torture, but Jesus Christ it was worth it.

"Johnny, I'm going in," Dally warned. "Are you ready? This is your last chance to back out."

Johnny's answer was to bring his arms up to wrap them around Dally's neck, pulling his head down into a heated kiss. "I've been ready for a long time," he whispered against Dally's lips.

Just the sound of Johnny's soft voice was enough to send shivers down Dally's spine. He grabbed the base of his own cock and positioned it in front of Johnny's entrance, and then slowly, extremely and probably unnecessarily slowly, he began to push forward.

Johnny gasped and clung tightly to Dally's neck as if he was going to die if he didn't, and that's when reality hit him. In that split second, another man was actually inside him and he was no longer a virgin. He just couldn't get over the fact that Dally was inside him, _inside_ him. Suddenly the couple had been unified as one. Johnny felt himself being stretched beyond belief, but it wasn't as painful as he thought it would have been. It was kind of relieving, actually. Suddenly all doubts of Dally's love for him vanished from his mind.

Dally began a slow and gentle pace, rolling his hips sensuously against Johnny, making sure Johnny was feeling as good as he was right now. "God damn you're tight," He growled, lightly thrusting his pelvis into the younger boy.

Johnny only moaned in response, nails digging into Dally's back as his mind was completely overwhelmed by the incredible pleasure his body was experiencing.

"Faster," Johnny gasped.

"No" was Dally's answer.

Johnny groaned in protest. "Please."

"No," Dally repeated again. "You won't be able to take it."

"I'll take it," Johnny told him. "I'll take anything."

"Sssh." Dally planted a small kiss on the boy's lips. "It's your first time. I want this to be slow and beautiful fer you."

"You're no fun." Johnny lifted his head up to press his lips against Dally again.

Dally only laughed and continued his ministrations.

And there they were, going at it on Dally's bed for the first time together. Both their bodies were hot and needy, only adding to the erotic passion that filled their souls. They kissed long and often, their bodies tangled up with each other. Dally took one of Johnny's hands off his back to intertwine their fingers, lacing them up together as a symbol of their bond. He never sped up, no matter how bad his body was begging him to do so. As much as he wanted to just go at it like rabbits, he wanted to savor this even more. Make this last as long as possible. Forever, even.

One thing that surprised Dally, however, was how vocal Johnny was in bed. Around the gang, Johnny was a shy little kid who didn't talk much, but all of a sudden he was moaning and screaming out Dally's name. Not that Dally minded, of course.

"That's it, baby," Dally whispered in his lover's ear. "You're doing great."

"I feel you, Dally," Johnny whispered hoarsely as his hands tickled behind Dally's neck. "Feels so good."

"Same," Dally hissed. "You're so tight. I love it."

Both men were in that moment of bliss, where nothing else in the entire world even existed but them and the friction they shared. Dally reached down to grab Johnny's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He wanted this night to be the best Johnny had ever and will ever have.

"Don't," Johnny screamed. "Or I'll explode."

"Do it," Dally whispered into his ear, making the younger boy shudder involuntarily. "I wanna feel you."

And that was it for Johnny. He set off like a bomb, arching his back into Dally's body and letting out a well-deserved howl as he came, jets of hot white fluid shooting into the air and landing back onto his chest. It Johnny hadn't been in euphoria yet, he sure as hell was in it now. Never before had he experienced an orgasm that intense.

Just the feeling of Johnny's insides clenching around Dally's cock was enough to set him off. Dally followed Johnny in an orgasm, capturing Johnny's lips into a flushed, hurried kiss as he pumped semen deep within his lover, his whole body shaking in pure pleasure.

And that's when Dally collapsed onto his boyfriend and the both of them simply laid there basking in post-orgasmic glory. Naked and hot, bodies pressed together so that each could feel the other's heart beating rapid and uneven.

Dally kissed Johnny again, soft and passionately. "How was that, baby?"

Johnny sighed, snuggled up against Dally's chest, and smiled. "The best thing in my entire life."

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

"That's good." Dally began to close his eyes, intent on falling asleep after their incredible act.

However, it seemed like Johnny had other ideas. He wiggled out of his lover's arms and straddled him. "Oh, you're not done yet, are you?"

It wasn't until Johnny began kissing and biting his neck that Dally realized exactly what he had gotten himself into. 'Jesus Christ,' he thought to himself. 'I think I just created a monster.'


End file.
